


Controlling Shepard

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mainly Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikita Shepard and James Vega have an explosive sexual attraction to one other, neither willing to yield or take charge. Pressure of war mounts, leaving neither able to control the urge, leading to angry and lust filled sex. Eventually love happens, both fighting to secure a future together.</p><p>Shepard is the only child of Hannah Shepard and Admiral Hackett.</p><p>Edited to make an actual plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No more teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Vega and Shepard's explosive sexual attraction to each other.
> 
> Please review, makes this noob happy.

__

 "What the hell were you thinking Vega, you coulda killed us, that damn Cerberus shuttle nearly landed right on top of us" 

"It did the job, she didnt get away" He sneered at her.

"What is the problem, Vega?"

"We should be on earth, fighting" James had the nerve to shout at his CO.

"You think I don't wanna be out there fighting, I just watched someone I care about get mashed to near death by a fucking robot" Nikita Shepard fired back furiously pushing her chocolate coloured hair out of her face.

"I don't give a shit about some  _pendejo_ you used to fuck"

"If you don't wanna stay Lieutenant, you know where the airlock is"

" _P_ _erra"_ Vega muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Shepard demanded.

" _P_ _erra,_ it means  _Bitch_ " Vega sneered at her.

Shepard slapped Vega hard around the face, "Check yourself,  _snivelling little shit_ "

In a heartbeat, Vega threw his CO to the floor of the shuttle bay, "Come on Commander, fight me"

Shepard wriggled underneath Vega, she managed enough room to kick him off her, Shepard dived towards Vega pinning him to floor, "You wanna play,  _little shit_ , so lets play" Shepard slapped Vega again.

Vega growled, flipping them over, he turned Shepard onto her stomach, using his body weight to keep her in place, he spanked Shepard on her ass, "I wanna hear you beg Commander"

"Get the fuck off me Vega,  _little shit"_ Shepard tried wriggled from underneath him.

Vega put his hand between her legs massaging her pussy through her clothes, "Tell me stop, _perra_ "

Shepard groaned, she realised she was turned on and very wet, so said nothing to Vega.

Vega swatted her ass again, "You enjoying that Commander, tell me" swatting her ass again.

Shepard lost control, "Harder, please" biting down on her lip as Vega swatted her ass again with more force.

"You want me to fuck you Commander, be one of your toys?" he removed his belt and slapped it against the floor of the bay.

"Please" Shepard pleaded, although she wasn't sure what she was asking for.

Vega whipped the belt across her ass cheeks, enjoying the whimpering sound from his Commander, "Tell me to fuck you Commander"

"Please, fuck me Vega" Shepard pleaded, she couldn't take anymore of this torture.

Vega straddled Shepard, lips close to her ear, "Scream it, _perra"_

"Please, Vega, please"

"You want me to Commander?"

"Yes!"

Vega whispered into Shepard's ear, "Why would I fuck a dirty little  _puta_ like you" Vega got up from Shepard's back, walking to the lift.

Shepard was left lying on the floor, wet, in pain and humiliated. She pulled herself up from the floor, noticing Vega's trunk of clothes under his cot.

Shepard hacked it open, pulling out the clothes, she threw them around the shuttle bay, getting the lift to her quarters, barely making it inside before she slid to the floor, letting out years of frustration through her tears.

* * *

Vega returned to the shuttle bay, he saw all his clothes littered around the bay, fear hit Vega, he realised he went too far with the Commander and she was seriously pissed off now.

He just couldn't control himself around her, her presence and sheer force, turned him into an animal, he wanted to fuck that bitch into oblivion and brag to everyone that he'd done it, he wanted to hear her screaming his name in pleasure.

But everyone time her got close to actually doing that, he bottled it and quoted the regs at her, leading the Commander to sneer at him every time he was around.

He had flirted constantly when she was under house arrest, she responded to the flirting, he was in awe of the small brunette, but also very intimidated by her, she was a force of destruction, he didn't wanna be caught up in the whirlwind and spat back out with nothing.

How could he face the Commander after being so brutal with her, although she gave as good as she got, Vega was in serious shit, and he knew it.

* * *

Couple of days later, he was fighting by her side on Menae, she hadn't mentioned the shuttle bay incident, in fact she acted like it never even happened, it only confused Vega even more.

"Holy Hell, what is that thing?" Vega shouted after some monstrosity landed right in front of them, charging towards the barricade.

His heart lurched when she fell off the barrier, landing in the path the brute, he jumped down immediately, yanking Shepard to her feet. Vega watched it charge towards her again, shooting it with everything he got he was determined to keep it away from her.

Racing to get to Primarch Victus, a fighter landed right infront of Shepard, causing to her to jump backwards.

"That was a little closer than I'd like" Garrus sounded nervous for a split second.

"I'll say"

"No survivors, dammit!" Shepard kicked a rock in frustration.

"Hey, what did the rock do to you" Garrus tried lightening the mood a little.

Shepard smiled and rolled her eyes at Garrus before continuing on towards Victus.

Nearing the camp, a huge fireball landed followed by gunfire, "That sounds bad" James watched another firepower land.

"Double time people, no reaper is taking this Primarch from me" Shepard sped towards the camp, quickly finding 2 brutes to take out.

After clearing out the camp, Shepard had convinced Victus to join the summit.

* * *

After the mission, Shepard and Vega were left alone in the shuttle, Vega noticed a look in her eye, it suggested that she really didn't forget about the incident.

Shepard slapped Vega hard across the face, "That's for calling me a whore, Kaidan and Jacob meant something to me, not my fault I was just sex for them"

Vega threw Shepard on the floor, "You want me to spank you again, _perra?"_

"You havent got the balls,  _little shit_ " Shepard spat in Vega's face.

Vega roughly ripped off Shepard's armour, "You need reminding"

"About what"

"About what a little _perra_ you are, I see you tease men, you're a little prick tease, time someone taught you a lesson,  _Commander"_ Vega pulled the zip down on her body suit, revealing her naked body underneath, he felt himself harden at the sight.

"Like what you see,  _little shit_?" Shepard sneered

Vega took one nipple into his mouth while pinching and pulling at the other, making Shepard arch her back and mumble  _little shit._ Vega pulled off the rest of her body suit, flipping her onto her stomach, he removed his glove and swatted her ass with it, making her moan.

"Are you wet Commander?

"Yeah, don't think it's because of you though"

"You thinking of Admiral Hackett or maybe Anderson, but you'd love to be their little play thing" Vega swatted her on the ass again.

"Maybe, at least they are real men, know how to handle a woman, guts to take charge, I begged you to fuck me and you didn't have the guts, just a little boy, all talk and no action, at least Kaidan was man enough to take what he wanted"

Vega swatted her ass again, "You want me to fuck you Commander?"

"Are you man enough for me?"

"Oh, I'm man enough"

"Prove it"

"I'm gonna fuck you in every way possible, and leave you screaming for more"

Vega shut the door of shuttle, stripping of his armour and body suit, he felt eyes burning into him, anger and lust filled the confines of the shuttle. Shepard got onto her knees before Vega, she looked straight into his eyes while stroking his length. She teased her tongue over the tip, causing Vega to shiver.

Vega gripped onto her hair, forcing her down further on his cock, he felt his orgasm building, pushing Shepard down on to the shuttle floor, "On your knees _perra_ " he demanded.

Shepard obliged, displaying herself to him, "Take it like a man,  _little shit_ "

Vega pushed her upper half to the floor, bringing her ass up more, entering two fingers into her, drawing out her wetness, he spread it to her clit and up to her ass, he burying his tongue into her wet folds, causing her to cry out in pleasure, he sucked on her clit, causing a string of expletives out of Shepard's mouth.

He entered a finger into her ass while entering two into her pussy, he fucked her with his fingers, until she was screaming, he watched her grip onto anything she could find, her whole body shuddered, tightening around the two fingers, she cried out.

"You...little...shit" her body went limp, breathing erratically.

"Awwww, is that all you got Commander?" Vega taunted her.

"Go on,  _little shit,_  make me cum again"

Vega swatted her ass with force and entered her rough, snapping her hips back into him, "Beg me to move Commander"

"Just fuck me Vega, prove your man enough"

That was all the encouragement Vega needed, her gripped her hair pulling backwards as he took a brutal pace, pulling all the way out before slamming back in again. He pulled her back further, wrapping his fingers around her neck.

Shepard dug her nails into his arm, "Fucking harder,  _pathetic little shit"_

Vega pulled out of Shepard, using her own juices to lube her ass, he slowly entered her.

"Oh, you're a real man now Vega"

"Shut up,  _perra"_

Vega fucked her ass, while pumping two fingers into her pussy, he felt her tense again around his fingers, he knew she was reaching her undoing. He thrust brutally into her, his own orgasm coming as violently as hers, he spilled himself into her.

Vega pulled out of her, pulling his body suit on, leaving a dishevelled and thoroughly fucked Commander alone in the shuttle.

Shepard pulled on her body suit and stumbled toward the lift, getting to her quarters and heading straight to the shower. This time she had no need to cry, she needed the sex and to be controlled, Vega was good at it, he wasnt afraid of her and she need that.


	2. Life Support and Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard takes Mordin's death hard, Vega happens to be where she needs him.
> 
> Vega's birthday takes a steamy turn.

 

During the night cycle, Vega found Shepard by the memorial wall, holding a name plate in her hands. She was quietly singing to herself.

 _"I am the very model of a scientist Salarian!_ _  
__I've studied species, Turian, Asari, and Batarian._ _..."_

Vega knew that Dr Solus' death effected her more than she let on, her eyes glistened with tears, despite what people thought, her crew meant everything to her, she loved them all, losing them hurt her deeply.

He stood and watched her for a while, she was dressed in black yoga pants, showing off her toned ass and a white vest top, no bra.  _Damn, she looks hot._ Her brown hair was wet from showering the Tuchankan dust off of her, Vega had done the same.

Shepard sighed mournfully and added the name to the wall, she turned to see Vega staring at her. She sneered at him, "Life support, now!"

Vega followed her to Life Support, he threw her against the wall, "Dont utter another word til I say you can, understood?"

Shepard nodded.

Vega led Shepard over to the table, knocking off the cup that seemed to always be on it. He ripped at her vest top, revealing her breasts underneath before bending her over the table. He removed her shorts to find her wearing no panties, "No panties,  _perra,_ bad girl"

He removed his belt, whipping it against the air, he loved the moan she made, "Listen  _perra,_ I want you to count every time I whip you, understood?"

Shepard nodded, gripping on to the edge of the table in preparation.

Vega swatted her arse with the belt, "One"

"Good girl"

He swatted her again, slightly harder, "Two"

Vega stopped to enter two fingers into her, "Did Major Asshole know you were so dirty,  _perra?"_

Shepard shook her head, while he swatted her again, "Three"

"Did he make you cum,  _perra_?" he swatted her a fourth time.

"Y-yes...four"

"Do you still want him,  _perra_?" he swatted her again.

"I...five"

"Wrong answer,  _perra,_ I think you need a remember of who you belong too" Vega dropped to his knees behind her.

He buried his tongue into her wet folded, starting a relentless assault of her clit with his fingers, he pulled away briefly, "Dont you cum until I say you can, understand?"

Shepard only whimpered in response, as he continued torturing her clit with his fingers, he entered to fingers into her, pumping relentlessly, Shepard's growl of pleasure made him rock hard, but he wasnt gonna fuck her, not this time.

"Who do you belong too,  _perra_?" he swatted her swollen ass with his hand.

"I..."

"Who _, perra,_ answer me?" swatting her ass again, while entering a third finger into her, causing her undoing.

"Ohhh...fuck!" Shepard had gone beyond coherent thought.

"You came, I didn't tell you could and you still haven't answered me" Vega held her against the desk, teasing her wet folds with his erection.

"You...Vega" Shepard fell limp against the table, barely able to breathe.

"Good, now on your knees, I expect you to swallow" Vega pulled Shepard off the table to the floor in front of him.

Shepard managed to regain enough control to get on her knees, taking Vega into her mouth, she took him as far as she could, causing Vega to moan her new pet name. She felt his hands in her hair as he kept her still, thrusting his hips, pushing himself into her mouth.

His orgasm ripped through him, spilling himself into her mouth, "Swallow it" he watched her swallow his cum, he left medi gel on the table and walked out.

Shepard used the medi gel on her red raw ass, before slowly pulling on her shorts. She made her way to her quarters in a sex laced haze, she fell on her bed, falling sleep, having probably the best night sleep she has had in a long time.

* * *

"Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS, I had no idea the Queen of the girl scouts would show up" Jack jumped off the balcony, punching Shepard in the face, "dammit , how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus"

"Charming as ever" Garrus noted.

"Hey Garrus, face still looks like shit" Jack turned to Vega, "Who's the beefcake?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Vega, this is Jack"

"Nice tattoos"

"So how long you been fucking him, Shepard?"

Shepard noticed Garrus look at her suspiciously, "No idea what you're talking about Jack"

"Yeah, whatever you say" Shepard rolled her eyes at the young biotic.

"Lets keep moving, I have Cerberus troops to kill"

After fighting through the Atrium, Shepard, Garrus and Vega turn a corner hearing voices, Cerberus troops talking to someone named Octavia. Shepard turned to Garrus and Vega, signalling for them to proceed quietly. Once in view, Shepard used a shockwave, sending the two troops away from the students, leaving Garrus and Vega to dispatch them with ease.

Shepard spoke to the girl, before hearing a voice from below her "The square root of 906.01 equals..."

"30.1" Shepard smiled at the recognition of David Archer.

"Hello Commander Shepard"

Vega watched Shepard interact with David tenderly, he had to admit, although she was a real hard ass bitch, she had a big heart, he liked seeing the affectionate Shepard, instead of the tough, take no shit Commander Shepard.

When she was determined to save someone, she'd move heaven and hell to do it, she was a true force of nature, watching her fiercely protect the Grissom students, he was even more in awe of the small brunette.

* * *

The Normandy docked at the Citadel for 48 hours, Shepard had given the crew shore leave, allowing her to follow through with her devious plan, she found out it was Vega's birthday, and she was gonna make it a good one.

Making sure the ship was empty apart from her and Vega, she left her quarters, wearing nothing but a big ribbon delicately wrapped around her, covering her modesty, make up looking perfect, hair left curly and slightly dishevelled, she stashed her clothes in the shuttle bay when Vega wasnt there.

Shepard got to the shuttle bay, stepping out, her high heels clicked against the bay floor, she noticed Vega was shirtless working out on his pull up bar. She stood in front of him, smirking devilishly.

"Holy shit" Vega looked at her stunned, he felt himself harden instantly.

"Happy birthday Vega" she hopped up into the bench, crossing her long legs, "Carry on,  _L_ _ieutenant_ " she lent back, watching him intently. Something about the way she said Lieutenant, nearly sent Vega over the edge.

Vega tried to carry on, glances still landing on Shepard, no matter how hard he tried not to look at her, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the look in her icy blue eyes,  _Fuck she's hot!._

Vega continued his work out, watching as Shepard got down from the bench, getting to her knees, she looked at him before undoing his cargo pants, freeing his erection, taking into her mouth, she began her relentless campaign on his cock.

Vega felt his control slipping away, he pulled her back, "On your feet"

Shepard stood up, "Unwrap me then"

Vega pulled on the ribbon, making it come away from Shepard's body, leaving her completely naked. He stood back to admire her body, this woman had the power to turn even the smartest of men, completely and utterly stupid. He manoeuvred her underneath the push up bar, raising her arms, he tied her to the bar with the ribbon.

Vega pulled her head back and kissed her hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth, she tasted good, her tongue battled his, exploring his mouth, leaving her mouth, his kisses travelled down to her body. He took a nipple in his mouth, nipping at it, Shepard's breath hitched causing her to rock against him. He moved lower to her abdomen, drawing a low groan out of Shepard's mouth.

Vega lifted her legs over his shoulders, burying his face into her wet folds, his tongue entering her, "Oh, James" she moaned, Vega got pleasure out of hearing her say his first name. He found her clit with his tongue, sucking on, driving Shepard insane, he felt her tense up and release with a cry.

Vega stood up, he observed Shepard's face, she was covered in the glow of sweat and orgasms, her make up smeared, hair clinging to her face,  _fuck, she's beautiful,_ he kissed her hungrily, the taste of her orgasm still lingering on his tongue.

Shepard gripped the bar with her hands pulling her legs up around Vega's waist, she gasped as she felt his erection, tease against her clit. Vega slipped a hand between her legs, probing her wet folds before finding her clit again, massaging it before entering a finger into her.

"Fuck me Vega" Shepard pleaded.

Vega obliged, entering her roughly, causing them both to cry out, Vega took on an urgent pace, he needed to be in her, make her scream. He pounded into her relentlessly, causing her to grip the bar above her.

Shepard's breathing became ragged and shallow, "Fuck, I..." Shepard felt the warmth of Vega's orgasm inside of her.

"Holy Shit"

"Yeah" Shepard laughed a little.

Vega untied Shepard, helping her down, "Best birthday present ever, Lola"

Shepard and Vega dressed in silence, throwing each other glances, Vega pulled Shepard to him, giving her one last passion filled kiss. Shepard returned the kiss, pressing her breasts into his chest. They pulled apart, when they heard the lift door open, revealing Steve, he looked at them suspiciously.

"Thanks for the dance Vega" Shepard walked towards the lift, so grateful for stashing her clothes with Vega's.

Once Shepard was out of sight, Steve smirked at Vega, "You have lipstick on your lips"

Vega blushed and furiously wiped the traces of Shepard off him, "Nothing happened"

"Yeah, sure Vega" Steve smirked again before heading to repair the shuttle.

* * *

Garrus returned to the ship, he noticed Shepard was still onboard, he was gonna drag her out the ship, kicking and screaming if he had too. He found Shepard sitting in Joker's chair reading.

"Hey Shep-" he stopped, smelling her, she smelled different, "Shepard, just a warning, you stink of sex and Vega"

Shepard turned to her friend, "I did shower"

"So you admit it then"

"Shut up Garrus"

Garrus chuckled at her embarrassment, "He's a good choice Shepard, more loyal and trustworthy than Major Alenko"

"Be nice Garrus, he got hurt protecting me"

"Yes, and it took him long enough to do it"

"You fancy shooting at some things?"

"Armax Arsenal Arena has reopened"

Shepard smiled at Garrus, "Perfect"

"Shall we take your boyfriend along for extra muscle?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Vega, get your ass up here"

Minutes later, Vega appeared in the cockpit, "What's up, Lola"

"We going to Armax, you fancy target practice?"

"Hell yeah, we can set a high score with ease"

The trio headed out together, ready to kick virtual ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Sex rules!!!


	3. Crazy Ass Girlfriend and her annoying Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega and his crazy ass girlfriend have sex in the purgatory bathroom.

 

Vega stood outside a room in Huerta Memorial Hospital, watching through the window as Shepard was saying goodbye to another good friend.

Another friend, who put his life on the line to save someone else, just as Dr Solus had done. It occurred to Vega, something about Shepard always found the best in people. He could hear what she was saying to the Drell, making sure he knew as he was preparing to take his final breath, that Shepard was thankful for having known him.

Shepard walked out of the room, struggling to maintain her composure, "Lets go, Vega"

"You ok, Lola?"

"Not really, let's go to Purgatory and drink to Thane"

"Yes, Ma'am"

After several bottles of Cerveza, Vega had to help Shepard to the bathroom, while trying to maintain his own vertical posture. Shepard dragged Vega into a cubicle, "Take me,  _Lieutenant"_

"Are you sure, Lola?" Vega got his answer, as Shepard had already forced his pants down followed by her own.

Vega immediately crushed his lips to hers, suddenly very turned on by the thought of fucking his  _mega hot_  CO in the bathroom of a nightclub.

Shepard stroked his length, "I need you in me,  _Lieutenant_ "

"Patience, Lola" Vega slipped his hand in between Shepard's legs, teasing her clit. Vega put his hand over Shepard's mouth to keep her quiet.

Shepard's attention was quickly drawn to two male voices she instantly recognised, she looked at Vega, who understood, both equally panicked.

"Shepard, is she still seeing this Jacob guy?" Kaidan asked.

"No, he too abandoned her" Joker replied with annoyance.

"Joker, I did what I had too"

Shepard could hear Joker's anger, "No, you did what was best for you, Alenko"

"I regret it, Shepard has forgiven me, why can't you?"

"Because I saw how hurt Shepard actually was after Horizon and your shitty non committal message, It'd be much kinda if you just didn't message her at all"

"She never replied" Shepard heard the sadness come out of Kaidan.

"Because she didn't know how too, you were over, you made that very clear to her, so she moved on"

"I saw how that Lieutenant looked at her" Kaidan turned bitter.

"Vega, he stuck by Shepard when no one else could, yeah he's probably in love with her, most men are to some degree" Shepard looked at Vega, trying to find if there's any truth to that written in his eyes.

"Even you, Joker?"

"If your asking if I'd doing anything for Shepard, yeah, I would, leave her alone Alenko, shes over you" Kaidan and Joker left the bathroom.

Shepard looked Vega, studying the worry on his face, she smiled at him and pulled him to her for a hungry kiss, things had changed between them now, they both knew it.

Vega entered her quickly, calling out her pet name, he started slow and gentle, not wanting rush it. He moaned at her whispering things in his ear, her hot breath causing his skin to tingle.

"Harder, Vega," Shepard pleaded.

Vega pulled both her legs up around his waist using the side of the cubicle to help support her, he thrust upwards, moaning as she clenched her walls around him.

"Are you mine, Lola?" he whispered softly.

"Oh god, yes"

Vega picked up a brutal pace slamming upwards into her, her nails digging into his back, he bite into her neck, causing Shepard to whimper and groan.

Shepard gripped on to Vega, in need of support as her orgasm was coming furiously, "Fuck, James, I..." Shepard's body erupted in sensation, clenching hard around the man inside of her, her body went limp against the tower of muscle holding her.

Vega felt his own undoing, feeling Shepard clench around his cock, her orgasms always sounded sexy to him, especially when she said his named. He spilled into her, matching her erratic breathing.

Shepard laughed a little, "We just fucked in a nightclub bathroom"

"We nearly got caught too" Vega kissed her, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers.

Straightening themselves out, trying to hide the just fucked look, they exited the bathroom, hoping nobody noticed.

* * *

 

Shepard laid in bed trying to sleep, she knew wearing Vega's t-shirt to bed was a bad idea, she could smell him. It was no good, she needed to see him.

Shepard pulled on her yoga pants and headed to the shuttle bay, quietly moving passed Steve's bunk, she made her way to other side. There Vega was sleeping soundly, Shepard smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. She felt a hand in her hair pulling her closer.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Shepard whispered.

"Climb in, Lola" Vega lifted up his blanket, allowing Shepard to climb in almost on top of him.

"You smell so good" Shepard snuggled up to Vega, breathing in his clean scent.

"You smell like strawberries, Lola"

Shepard and Vega laid together in silence for a while, before Shepard spoke again, "Can I tell you a secret, Vega?"

"Sure, Lola" Vega played with Shepard's chocolate hair

"You know when you taunted me about Admiral Hackett?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I would never think of him like that for a very good reason"

"Why is that?"

"He's my dad"

Shepard felt Vega tense up, "Shit, I hope I didn't  you offend, Lola"

"Wouldnt be here now, if you did"

"So who else knows, Lola?"

"Just, my parents obviously, Anderson and now you"

Vega felt a little shocked, "Major Alenko, he didn't even know?"

"No, I'm glad I never told him"

"Why tell me?"

Shepard kissed his cheek, "I trust you, handsome"

Vega held Shepard close to him, "You think Esteban knows about us?"

"Oh yeah, but he's nice enough to keep quiet"

"What are we, anyway?"

"Crazy ass girlfriend and beefcake boyfriend"

Vega chuckled, "Crazy ass is right, who else do you think knows?"

"Garrus knows, he could smell you on me"

Vega hummed, "EDI probably knows"

Shepard yawned, "Yeah, Commander needs sleep now"

Vega watched Shepard drift off to sleep, before letting himself be taken to his dreams.

* * *

 

"Commander, Major Alenko is requesting entry, he wants to speak to you"

"Send him up to my cabin, Joker" Shepard groaned.

Moments later Alenko strolled into her cabin, Shepard turned to him, "You asked to see me Kaidan?"

"Shepard, I need to know if I blew it between us" Kaidan gave Shepard the sad eyes.

"Kaidan, I'm sorry, but you did, we are over with, we ended with my death"

Kaidan moved closer to Shepard slowly forcing her back towards the bed, "I love you, Shepard"

"Kaidan,  _don't"_ Shepard warned as she felt her ankles hit the bed.

Kaidan pushed Shepard back onto the bed, claiming on top of her, "Kaidan, stop it"

"Why, you got someone else?" Pushing her arms above her head, rendering her helpless.

He stopped Shepard from replying, his mouth on hers, trying slip his tongue in her mouth.

Shepard heard her cabin doors open and fear gripped her, she knew it was Vega, she was not gonna lose Vega. Shepard managed to bring her up between Kaidan's legs, he groaned in pain and rolled off of her.

Shepard saw Vega already gone and ran after him, "EDI, where's Vega?"

"Lieutenant Vega has turned off his tracking, Commander"

Shepard panicked, she was gonna find Vega, no matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that Alenko!!!!


	4. A savior and unexpected marriage proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffered writers block, hence the delay in update, hopefully it has passed.

 

Shepard returned to the ship, after hours of searching for Vega, she was worried and could only pray he'd return in his own time. Sitting at her desk, her console pinged indicating a

new message. Her curiosity peaked at the subject name of the email,  _James Vega_. She opened the email, the slow grip of panic taking over her.

_From: Unknown_

_Commander Shepard,_

_Lieutenant Vega is hard to take down, but sedatives usually reserved for Krogan did the job._

_He's awake now, restrained obviously. He's angry, very angry, he's bait to capture his beloved Commander. That's against regulations you know!_

_He's trying to tell me you wont come for him, that we should have taken Major Alenko. But we know differently, don't we Commander?_

_I've watched you together, glances, gentle touches, his little pet name for you, Lola isn't it?_

_Come to Osun, Hourglass Nebula, if you want to see your lover boy again._

_Make sure your alone!_

Shepard panicked, pacing her quarters wondering what to do. She left a note on a datapad in her quarters, changing into black jeans, white vest top and leather jacket. Pulling her hair into a black baseball cap, she left the ship unseen.

She headed for the docks, slipping unchallenged on to a shipping freighter headed to Illium, once there, she could commandeer a small vessel.

* * *

 

Vega was weak, he knew he was drugged just enough to subdue him but still keep him conscious. He was the bait to get Shepard,  _what a pendejo!_ , he mentally chastised himself. He should have just kicked Major Alenko's ass, he heard saw Shepard knee him in the balls and she called out to him, voice cracking, like she was close to tears.

Now she was gonna come here, probably get hurt or killed, he couldn't help blame himself. Vega thought about all the things he wished he'd said to her, like how much he loves her, he doesn't wanna lose her. If he could tell her, he planned too, they could be permanently separated by death, he didn't want that unfinished business to linger.

Vega saw a figure enter the room, the person sat at a terminal near Vega, sneering him, "What is it about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why does Shepard fawn over you, but ignore me"

"Who are you?"

The man laughed "Shepard's ex husband"

"What?", Shepard had never mentioned a husband before, to anyone.

"She left me when she got XO on SSV Normandy. I was her widower, got the benefits of her "death". Only she didn't stay dead did she, so I lost the benefits, leaving me with nothing, our marriage wasn't even reinstated. Three men she's had since me, always on her crew"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your different, I wonder why. I saw the way she looks at you, she's in love with you, she never looked at me like that or any other man, not even Major Alenko", The figure got up and left Vega alone with the new information.

* * *

 

Shepard finally arrived at the Osun system and waited. She thought about Vega, angry with herself for allowing this to happen, Vega was just a soldier, did what he had to when he needed too. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, Kitten"

"Micah? Bastard, he better be ok, I swear to the gods-"

"See my ship? Port side cargo bay, unarmed", with that the comms were cut.

Shepard did as instructed, almost, keeping a small, easily concealable weapon on her. Before leaving she sent Joker a message, detailing where she was and the ship she was on. Shepard left the shuttle, taking stock of her surroundings.

"He's in the Starboard cargo bay, apologies, I may have broken him"

Shepard ran towards the other cargo bay, desperately trying to open the door. She tried a hack and brute force, still it wouldn't open, "Open the door, you fucker!

"Drop the gun on the floor"

Shepard punched the door and put the gun on the floor, "Now open the damn door", the door slid open, revealing a bleeding Vega on the floor.

Shepard ran over to him, checking his pulse, "Vega, wake up baby, look at me"

Vega forced his eyes open, looking at her, trying to smile, "You...came"

Shepard rubbed the blood from his face, "Of course I did, I always will"

Vega looked behind Shepard, trying to warn her, but he soon suspected she already knew by the way she stroked his face.

Vega watched a fist connect with the right side of her head knocking her away from him. Micah laughed at Shepard before launching at her. He stopped dead with a shocked expression plaguing his could just see blood starting to pour out of Micah's stomach. Vega didn't see anything else after that, just Shepard's panicked voice begging him to stay with her.

* * *

 

Vega woke to the gentle hum of the med bay, another noise not far away, it was a noise he was familiar with, one that made him feel secure. It was Shepard's gentle snore, he looked towards her, worry etched on her face as she slept, he cried a little, he wasnt sure why, maybe shame or guilt, he hoped he could make it up to her.

"She hasn't left you since she brought you back" Dr Chakwas appeared beside him.

"I feel like a real  _pendejo_ "

"Dont, she forgives you, she just wants you to stay with her"

"I need to touch her" Vega reached out his hand to her, surprised that a now awake Shepard took it in her hand. Chakwas left the med bay to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry, I saw you and Alenko-" Vega blinked back some tears.

"I love you. I'm so angry with myself for needing to nearly lose you, before I realised that. But just remember, I love you"

"I love you too Lola" Shepard placed a tender kiss on his lips, "Get some rest, we have a few things to talk about later" Shepard wiped away his tears with her thumb before leaving the med bay, looking back to smile at him first.

* * *

 

Two days later, Vega left the med bay and headed straight to Shepard quarters, he was surprised that he still has entry. He entered, quickly having his breath stolen by Shepard, she looked at him with a heart stealing smile, she was pleased to see him.

"Hey handsome, glad my gorgeous Lieutenant is in one piece" Shepard patted the sofa.

Vega sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, "You wanted to talk Lola"

"Yeah, I owe you an explanation"

"Lola, I-" Shepard put a finger to his lips to stop him,

"I was drunk, met him and married him that night, I was 26, and it was totally stupid, he was vile and aggressive, going on tours of duty was a god send, when I got XO, I packed up, left a note saying, I'm never coming back"

Vega pulled Shepard on to his lap, swallowing hard at the question he was gonna ask, "Lola, will you marry me?"

Shepard looked at him stunned, "I...wow...what brought this on?"

Vega curled his fingers into her hair, stroking her left thigh, "Had time to think about it, we may not survive this war, if I don't, then I'll die happy knowing I was  _el marido_ of the greatest woman in the galaxy"

"If I say yes, will you call me Mrs Vega in private?

"Only if you scream Mr Vega when I'm making you cum"

Shepard slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt, "I think...I need practice with that"

Lips crashed together as deft fingers undid the zip on her N7 hoodie, pushing it off her slender shoulders. Vega groaned against her mouth, realising she was naked underneath. Shepard pulled away, removing the hoodie completely, she hooked her fingers under the hem of Vega's t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

Vega shifted her in his lap, her back resting against his chest, wanting to feel her skin against his. He run his hands over her shoulders, soothing the tension, "Mrs Vega", he whispered in her ear, then nipped her earlobe.

Shepard groaned, laughing slightly, "I like it, maybe I'll become Commander Vega, so everyone knows"

Vega slid his hands down to her breasts, massaging them while kissing a tender spot underneath her ear, "You should, shall I ask Admiral Hackett for your hand, all traditional like?"

Shepard tried to laughed, but her mind was firmly on Vega's hands, "We'll call him later and you can ask"

"Can we invite Major Asshole, so I can rub it in?", Vega's hand slipped down underneath her shorts, finding the sweet spot, making Shepard moan.

"No, but we can film the wedding night and send it to him", Shepard stood up from Vega's lap, bending down to remove her shorts. She walked over to the bed, climbing on to it, looking back at Vega, wearing the sexy smile she reserved just for him, "Enough talking, Mrs Vega needs to be fucked"

Vega took his cue, standing up to remove his cargo pants. He kissed her feet, drawing a little squeal from Shepard, he laughed, he loved the little noises she made. He continued his ministrations up her legs, spreading her thighs tenderly kissing them. He settled in the juncture of her thighs, she was already wet for him, he ran his tongue over the wet slit, listening for the addictive moans she made. His tongue found her clit, lightly licking it before entering two fingers into her.

Shepard moaned, hands clutching around the bed sheets in a desperate bid to maintain a slither of control, ultimately it failed, but she didn't have the capacity to care, it was her future husband she was giving it to. She stroked his hair and he looked up at her with all the love and passion she felt for him.

Vega smiled at his future wife. Returning to his ministrations, he suckled on her clit, holding her thighs to keep her under his control.

Shepard tried to buck her hips against Vega's tongue and fingers as her orgasm was building. Her moans got louder, breathing laboured, she pushed his head down further, "Harder", she groaned. She felt Vega fucking her with his fingers, she threw her head back, hands clutching the pillows as her body shuddered, "Fuck, Vega", her body went limp as her core pulsated.

Vega moved up Shepard's body, placing gentle kissing on her glistening skin. He kissed her passionately, "I love you Nikita"

Shepard smiled, "I love you too James"

Vega kissed Shepard again, fully embracing her, entering her with ease, both gasping from the sensation. He moved within her slowly, looking into her eyes, heart soaring from the burning love she showed in her eyes. He knew what true love and intimacy felt like, soul cleansing for him.

"Harder", Shepard pleaded with him, Vega always acquiesced to her wishes. He moved her calves on to his broad shoulders, pinning her hips down, he thrust into her forcefully, back and forth.

"I want more", Shepard demanded, freeing her hips, bucking her hips up to match his thrusts as he sped up, "Come on baby, give it to me"

Vega felt his undoing coming fast as Shepard clenched around him, "Oh gods Vega", she screamed into the stars. He spilled into her, crying out her name. They lay connected for a while, forehead to forehead. Vega turned them both over, Shepard resting in the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder, hair sticking to his wet skin.

"Vega, when this war is over with, you think we could kick our irresponsible selves into parenthood?"

"I thought motherhood scares you"

"It does, but at least we'd be doing it together"

"Maybe we could spawn a few N7's"

"Your not an N7 yet Mr Vega"

"I will be soon Mrs Vega"

Shepard chuckled sleepily, yawning against his chest.

Vega wrapped himself around Shepard, letting sleep take him. Shepard listened to him breathing, grateful that he is back. She smiled, looking forward to a future as his wife and mother of his children. She finally had a reason to live.


	5. Wedding and Quarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major wedding fluff followed by some Mr and Mrs Vega roleplay.
> 
> Oh and the Quarians piss Shepard off, again!

Shepard browsed the shops on the citadel, she had found a dress and shoes, all that was left was a gift for her groom and lingerie that will have him thanking his lucky stars for months. She found the perfect gift, although it stung at first, a healthy dose of medigel helped it heal. She walked absent mindedly out of another shop, bumping into a solid form, she looked up to apologise, recoiling at the sight of the person.

"Major Alenko"

"Shepard, didn't expect you to be on the citadel", Kaidan went to move closer to her, but stopped when she moved away slightly.

"Best place to have a wedding", Shepard clutched at her shopping bags.

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, James and I are getting married in the morning"

"Your gonna marry Lieutenant Vega, you think he loves you?"

"I know he does and I love him", Shepard sighed, "Kaidan, please accept that we are over. We aren't the same people, if your were the same man, you would understood why I had to work with Cerberus. If you had trust me that day, things would be different. If I'm honest, I'm glad they aren't, sorry Kaidan"

Shepard walked away from Kaidan, feeling like that chapter of her life had been closed. Her thoughts went to the man she was marrying, their relationship had changed from the angry sex they used to have, he'd been supportive when she needed him to be, through Thane and Mordin dying.

* * *

 

Vega smiled triumphantly at the wedding bands he had made. They were made from pieces of the SR1, two different coloured metals twisted together, symbolising their merged lives.

"So you are getting married?"

Vega tensed at the voice that appeared behind him turning around to see the stony face of Major Alenko, "Yes, just got the wedding rings, what's it to you?"

"Looking for a promotion, recognition or just bragging rights?"

Vega clenched his fists, "Is Shepard really that unlovable?"

"Excuse me?", Kaidan cross his arms indignantly.

"You seem to look for excuses to put Shepard down. I'm marrying her, but to you, that must be because I just wanna brag, not because I love her. Her crew follow her to hell, well to you that must be because she's tricked them or blackmailed them, not because they love her and will stick to her no matter what"

Kaidan tried to speak, but words escaped him.

"In reality Major Alenko, your just projecting your failures on to others, you didn't stick by her as a lover would or like a loyal crew member, because you didn't do those things, you wonder why others would", Vega moved towards Kaidan, pointing his finger in judgement, "You didn't stick by her because your a selfish man, you do things out of self preservation, I'd die for that  _chica_ , deep down between saving you or her, you would always chose yourself", Vega shoved past Kaidan bumping his shoulder.

Vega walked into the apartment, that Admiral Anderson kindly loaned them, finding Shepard in the kitchen, "I just saw Major Asshole"

Shepard shook her head, "So did I, what did he say?"

Vega moved behind Shepard, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Asked why I was marrying you, promotion, recognition or bragging rights"

Shepard settled herself against Vega's warm embrace, "He asked me if I thought you really loved me"

"What did you say?"

"I said, I know you do and I love you"

Vega kissed her neck, "I do, very much so"

Shepard chuckled, "Say it in Spanish, you know it drives me crazy"

" _Te quiero, mi novia_ ", Vega whispered softly in her ear.

Shepard turned around in Vega arms, pulling him closer, lips meeting in urgent need. Vega sat Shepard up on the worktop, settling himself between her thighs.

The front door opened, interrupting the pair, "We'll have to do this tomorrow", Shepard kissed Vega lightly, letting Vega help her off the worktop.

"Vega, last night as a free man, time to enjoy it", Joker called out before reaching the pair.

Shepard nudged Vega, pointing an mock accusing finger at Joker, "Bring him back in one piece and watch out for Major Alenko"

"Don't worry, Garrus has already had words with him"

* * *

 

Shepard watched Joker and Vega leave, she knew he was gonna be a state when he came back. A few minutes later, a knock on the door shook Shepard from her snooze on the sofa, she opened the door, revealing Kaidan.

"Kaidan, leave now please"

"I just wanna talk"

"Ethers nothing left to say, you tried it on with me, tried to wreck my relationship, then you question our relationship, accuse him of only being with me for fame or something. I love him Kaidan and he loves me", Shepard stopped her rant as the girls arrived for the party.

Liara stared at him, "Leave before Miranda and I make you leave"

Kaidan left without another word, "He's cute, but what an Asshole", Kasumi helpfully added.

"Fuck him, I'm getting married in the morning, so lets get wasted", Shepard dragged the girls inside.

A few hours later, Shepard was the only one still awake, she sat at her terminal, seeing Tali was connected, to her horror Shepard realised she never told Tali about the wedding.

 _ETC - Chat Request_ _: Tali'Zorah Accepted (Far Rim) 02:00_

_S: Hi Tali_

_T: Hi Shepard, I heard about Earth, was it bad?_

_S: Yeah, pretty bad_

_T: I'm sorry they never listened to you_

_S: I have some news, I should have told you sooner_

_T: What is it?_

_S: I'm getting married in the morning_

_T: Congratulations, Its not to Alenko is it?_

_S: No, its one of my Lieutenants, James Vega_

_T: I wish I could be there_

_S: I know, but your needed at the Fleet_

_T: Shepard, when you can, come to the Fleet, I might need your support_

_S: Your going to war aren't you?_

_T: Yes, only Admiral Koris opposes it, Shepard, this might be the end for Quarians_

_S: I'll be there soon Tali, I promise you. Keelah Se'lai_

_T: Keelah Se'lai_

_ETC - Chat_ _session closed 02:30_

Shepard crawled into bed, looking at the clock, in 7 hours, she was going to be a married woman, she suddenly missed Vega. Eventually she managed to fall asleep around 3am, later being woken by movement on the bed. Gentle arms wrapped around her, he kissed her neck before settling his face in her hair.

* * *

 

Family and friends gathered to watch Shepard and Vega get married. Hackett and Hannah Shepard held each other as they watched their baby, give herself to another. They approved of Vega, he was a good man and solider, loyal and fiercely protective of Shepard.

Vega and Shepard turned to each prepared to make their vows to each other, Vega went first, tears threatening to fall.

_Lola, I stand in awe of you everyday, you have no idea how amazing you really are, you are so beautiful, crazy, kind hearted, fierce and determined. I promise you, I will be here, standing by your side, no matter what, to hell and back. When the reapers are gone and we make a few little Vega's, I'll be there. When we are grey and old, driving each other loco, I'll still be there. I love you Lola, you made a better man for it._

Shepard let her tears fall, looking at her groom with more love than she'd ever felt before.

_James, falling in love with you, was the best decision I've ever made, in a world full of hopelessness, you gave me hope. You are so amazing and perfect, I have a reason to keep fighting, to make our future together. I cant wait to have your children and to grow old with you. If the darkness finds us, I'll fight to bring us back to the light. I'm blessed to to love you and I cant wait for forever to start._

Shepard and Vega kissed to seal their marriage, they looked around the room, happy tears all round, they couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, enough tears, lets eat and be merry" Shepard said wiping away her own tears.

A couple of hours later, Anderson vid commed them, "Hi Mr and Mrs Vega"

Shepard laughed, "Hi Anderson, I wish you could have been here"

Vega pulled his wife into his arms, "Yeah Admiral, your the reason this happened"

"I hope you like the apartment, its yours now, a wedding gift"

Shepard looked at Vega stunned, "We cant accept this Admiral"

"Of course you can, make some happy memories in it, I have to go", the image of Anderson faded away, leaving Shepard crying into her husbands chest.

"I know Lola, I know"

Shepard left the safety of his arms, seeking out Hackett, "Dad, Anderson doesn't intend to return does he?"

Hackett's shoulders sagged, "It's bad baby", Hackett pulled his daughter to him.

"And I'm here pretending there's no war"

Hackett kissed her forehead, wiping away tears with his thumbs, "Your doing what's needed baby, we need help, your the only one who can get it"

"I hate this", Shepard gripped onto her dad.

"I know. Right now, you have a husband, who loves you and wants to hold you. I'll take the guests to the casino so you can have some alone time", Hackett kissed her forehead again, before walking away, patting Vega on the back before he left.

Vega embraced his wife, "We're alone now", he whispered in her ear.

"Bedroom then, Mr Vega"

"Lead on Mrs Vega", He spanked her ass, making her squeal.

Shepard ran upstairs, removing her dress as she went. She put a collar on her neck, attaching the matching chain, cuffing her hands behind her back. She knelt on the wooden floor, hoping he liked the sci fi slave costume she managed to find.

Vega walked into the bedroom, he was instantly hard just from the sight, this was his wife. He knew this game, he was a slave master and she was his pet. He loved her sexual inventiveness, she always gave him control and he was happy to take it.

Vega picked up the chain, wrapping it around his fist as he got closer to Shepard, "Look at me slave" He demanded. Shepard looked at him, pleading lust in her eyes, this was gonna be a good night. Vega pulled her to her feet, he led her to the balcony, undoing her handcuffs and cuffing her to the railings. Once he robbed her of most of her senses, only allowing her to hear, he pulled out a knife, cutting what little clothing she had on, the fabric fell into little scraps on the floor.

"You little  _perra_ , I'm gonna teach you a lesson", Vega squeezed her ass cheeks, before rubbing a paddle across both cheeks, without warning, he swatted her left cheek, making her jump and groan against the fabric in her mouth.

"You want more,  _perra_?", Shepard nodded, gripping the railings in preparation. Vega swatted her right cheek, drawing out a strangled cry. Vega put the paddle down, entering two fingers into his wife, he instinctively went to the spot inside her that drew the best reaction. He knelt down behind her, using his tongue to probe her heat.

Shepard could barely stand, her legs had gone to jelly, her husband knew just how to leave her a quivering mess. A hard object entered her, she knew Vega had found the box of toys she had.

Vega moved the toy in and out of her in tortuously slow motion, Vega wanted to give his wife an earth shattering orgasm, he wasn't gonna stop til she was a hot, sweaty mess in his arms. Vega removed the toy, gripping on to her hips, he buried his face into her wet folds, tongue licking every inch of her heat. He moved towards her clit, suckling on it, spurred on by her writhing moans.

Shepard gripped on to the railings hard, her whole body on fire, sweat pouring out of every pore. She rested her head, her muffled screams trying to break through the fabric of the gag. She was hit with wave after wave of sensation, her core pulsating, she felt almost high, light headed, but she knew, Vega wasn't done yet.

Vega felt her orgasm shudder through her body and into his. He entered her with practised ease, rolling his hips slowly, each thrust made with purpose, to torture her, make her plead for more.

"You want me to fuck you hard,  _perra_?", Shepard replied with a desperate nod, Vega smirked, "On your knees", Shepard did as instructed.

Vega wrapped her long her hair around his hand, pulling her head backwards. He forcefully entered her before pulling out of her, he thrust into her brutally, drawing out muffled words from Shepard. He gripped on to her hips, slamming into her over and over again, he untied her gag, wanting to hear her scream in pleasure. After a few frenzied minutes, her walls tightened around his length, she cried out. "Oh gods, James", her breathing harsh and erratic.

Vega's orgasm came crashing around him, "Fuck, Lola,", he yelled as he spilled into her, her walls milking him of every bit of their union.

Vega released his bride from her restraints, lifting her up in his arms, he felt her heart beating fast against his chest. Vega settled them both into the bed, holding his wife as she slowly came down from the high she was feeling.

"You OK Lola?", Vega wiped her hair away from her face.

"I...yeah...sleepy"

"Was I good?"

Shepard chuckled, he was still a little insecure of his skills, "You, my gorgeous husband, are amazing and I love you"

Vega smiled, snuggling tightly against her, "I love you, Lola"

Sleep took them both quickly, happy and hopeful, looking forward to their joint life together.

* * *

 

Shepard stood in the war room, waiting for the Quarians to arrive, she hoped she can sort out this mess, she needed the Quarians.

"Commander Shepard, pleasure to see you again, I wish it were under better circumstances", Admiral Raan walked into the room with the other Admirals.

"Admirals, I've had to cut my honeymoon short to save your asses again, cut the chit chat"

The admirals looked at Shepard confused, "I just got married, so instead of enjoying time with my new husband, I'm here, you better make it worthwhile"

"We've initiated the war to retake our home-world", Admiral Gerrel informed her.

Shepard sighed deeply, "You do realise there's a galaxy wide war going on, including on my home planet and your provoking the geth again, have you not learned yet?"

Admiral Koris crossed his arms in frustration, "Apparently we haven't"

"We are sorry about Earth, but we've been exiled for 300 years", Admiral Gerrel tried to be diplomatic but it was lost on Shepard.

"Exiled because we tried to kill them"

"We didn't try to kill them Koris, just deactivate them, its not murder", Xen fired back.

"That's not murder, that's Genocide, whether you like it or not, the Geth are fully self aware, if you didn't keep attacking them, they would leave you alone, but your blood lust has turned you insane", Shepard rubbed her temples, her patience was waning and she was getting a headache.

"I quite agree Commander, this is pure madness", Koris obviously had the same waning patience.

"We've driven them back to the home system, we discovered a signal being broadcast to all geth ships"

"Ugh Reapers, where does the signal originate?"

"Here, a Geth dreadnought. If that signal isn't shut down, the Geth will decimate us, they have us pinned down in the system, Commander"

"If I can get on on board, I can shut the signal down, allowing you to retreat"

Admiral Raan looked towards the door, "Our newest Admiral has volunteered her services", Shepard smiled as Tali walked into the room,

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, reporting for duty and congratulations Commander"

"So you've met him then"

* * *

 

"They fired while you were still on board?", Hackett sounded incredulous.

"They were supposed to retreat"

"Admiral Gerrel is a known troublemaker, Vega hasn't got to him yet?"

"Only a matter of time dad"

"I understand the desperation, keep me posted, Hackett out"

Shepard left the comm room just in time to see Vega throw Admiral Gerrel against a console.

"That's my wife you just tried to blow up"

"Commander Shepard, control this animal", Admiral Gerrel was definitely scared.

Shepard smirked, "James, don't break him", James put Gerrel down, taking his place by Shepard, "Admiral Gerrel, you ever talk about my husband like He's insignificant again, I'll scatter your body parts on every species home planet, including your own"

Tali couldn't control the snigger that came bursting out, Shepard was sure Admiral Koris wouldn't object to her doing that, would probably make his life a lot easier.

Once alone in a the war room, Shepard kissed Vega deeply, "Your so hot when you act all protective"

Vega smiled, "Just doing my duty, Mrs Vega"

Shepard groaned, "How about we head to our room and you can fulfil some more duties.

"Move, before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you up in front of the crew"

"Will I have to write you up for insubordination Lieutenant?"

Vega pushed Shepard against the console, "Yes, but I know you wont"


	6. Exes and Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob, romance and a failure.

"Your still mad at me", Shepard hugged into Vega's back, despite him making futile attempts to move away.

"You took on a Reaper, on foot. It was hard to watch. Stupid Quarians better be grateful"

Shepard made Vega turn around, "I'm still here baby, believe me when I say, I am never leaving you, ever"

"You better mean that"

"I do, and when the Reapers are gone, we can retire. Alliance and council owe me, they could at least keep me in my old age"

Tali's voice interrupted them, "Commander, we are approaching Arrae system"

"Thanks EDI", Shepard pulled her husband to her for a kiss, "Lets go save some scientists, maybe later, I'll let you have me in the shower"

"Tease", Vega smacked her ass as she walked away.

Shepard, Vega and Garrus, touched down on Gellix, battling through the cold and Cerberus soldiers.

" _Shit, it's Shepard"_

"Yeah fuckers, its me", Vega sniggered at his wife, he loved his crazy Lola.

"Lets flank them", Shepard shouted to Vega and Garrus, running towards the facility doors, behind her a voice called her name.

After taking out the rest of the troops, she looked down to see Jacob on the floor, "Jacob, how bad is it?"

"I'll live, help me up"

Shepard help Jacob inside, a woman approached them, "Shepard, this is Dr Brynn Cole"

"Pleasure to meet you Commander", Brynn made a point of kissing Jacob, as if she was marking her territory. Shepard looked at Jacob bemused, Jacob couldn't meet her eye, limping off to get treated.

Shepard looked at Vega, he clicked immediately that was  _the_ Jacob that abandoned her. They hadn't seen each other in over a year, Shepard drew two conclusions from it, he was either dead or moved on, either way Shepard didn't much care.

Shepard approached Brynn, "How's the escape plan going?"

Brynn turned to her, "He still loves you"

"That's not what I asked"

"He's better off with me"

"I don't doubt that", Shepard crossed her arms, completely amused by the jealousy pouring out of this woman, "Listen, I don't care, what you and Jacob are, your jealousy is pointless. I'm not planning on stealing him away, my husband wouldn't be impressed"

"Husband?"

"Yes, seeing that I have not heard from Jacob in over a year, I thought it safe assume, he was either dead or he'd moved on, so I moved on too", Shepard left Brynn feeling like an ass and found Jacob being patched up.

"Hey Jacob, you all fixed up?"

"Shepard, I never thought I'd see you again, I...well, you know about me and Brynn now", Jacob squirmed in his seat.

"Yeah, she's jealous, not sure why"

"Your Commander Shepard"

"I'm also a married woman, I'm no threat"

Jacob looked at her, Shepard was sure he was hurt, although he had no right to be, "Married, since when?"

"About a month now, he's outside with Garrus"

"You love him?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have married him otherwise"

Vega entered the room, "Lola, we need to restore the satellite and take out the AA guns.

"I'll be out soon", Shepard looked at Jacob, "Don't act hurt, you did the same. After a year of no contact, It was clear we were over, I'm not even sad about it"

* * *

 

After rescuing the scientists, Vega ordered Shepard into the shower and then bed. He went to the mess to make dinner. He found Jacob in the med bay talking to Chakwas. Something about Jacob irked him.

Jacob left the med bay, heading toward Vega, "So you married Shepard, huh?"

"Yep, best decision of my life"

"How long have you been together?

"About 6 months in total, I was her bodyguard 6 months before that"

"Any plans for after the war?"

"Retirement, we gonna start a family, live the quiet life, Lola needs it, she's getting tired", looked awkward for a minute, "Well Lola will be wondering where her dinner is", Vega picked up the plates and head for the lift.

* * *

 

Shepard ordered some down time for the crew, after dropping of the Cerberus Scientists. Vega and Shepard headed to their apartment, ready to just enjoy some time together. Unfortunately for them, Al-Jilani was waiting for them.

"Ugh, what do you want", Shepard scowled.

"Commander Shepard, is it true you married one of your crew?"

Shepard looked at Vega, who just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, its true. I would appreciate it, if you called me Commander Vega, come along dear", Shepard pulled Vega into the apartment, locking the door.

"You do realise, that's gonna be in the news in 5 minutes", Vega pulled his wife into his arms.

Shepard chuckled, "Shall we watch the news then?"

Vega smiled walking away to turn on the screen, he scowled, it'd taken Al-Jilani less than a minute to spread the gossip.

" _Commander Shepard is no more", The newscaster stated, "Video of the Commander and Lieutenant Vega getting married, has been confirmed as real. When asked if it was true, Commander Shepard requested that she be called Commander Vega. In other another scandal involving the Commander, we can reveal Admiral Steven Hackett is her father. In the wedding footage, the Commander can be heard calling the Admiral "Dad". We wonder what other secrets surround the Commander._

"How the hell did they get footage of the wedding?" Vega turned to his wife, who was scowling.

"No idea, Joker was recording it, he would have never leaked it"

"That's our private moment being broadcast and slated like its something shameful"

Shepard hugged her husband, "Lets show em its not, get dressed, Mr and Mrs Vega are having a night out, If people don't like it, they can fuck off"

Vega laughed, "Alright, but wear the red dress, you know I like it"

Vega and Shepard got to the strip, walking through proudly hand in hand. Eventually the pair ended in purgatory.

Shepard approached Aria, "Still here Aria?"

"Yes, who's the strong young man?"

"My husband"

"Oh really, I'm up for a threesome if you are"

"No thanks Aria, I don't share and Vega doesn't either"

"Let me know if change your mind"

Vega stood at the bar, waiting for Lola to finish talking to the Asari. "Lieutenant Vega", a chorus of voices rung out behind him, he turned around to see some of his old unit.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"Shore leave, what are you doing here, last we heard, you ended up on the Normandy. What's Commander Shepard like?"

Vega smirked, he could feel smug husband soaring to the surface, "she's great, one helluva a soldier, sexy as hell"

"She available at all?"

"Nope, she's married now, didn't you hear?"

"What lucky bastard ended up with that?"

Vega wore a wide grin on his face, "I did"

The group of men looked at Vega stunned, one eventually managed to speak, "Your messing with us"

"I'm not, I'll prove it", Vega saw Shepard approaching, "You OK Lola?"

"Aria just offered us a threesome"

Vega pulled Shepard into his arms "As hot as that sounds Lola, I don't share, especially not you"

"I don't share either, your hotness is mine and mine alone"

"Lola, this is some of my old unit, Hopkins, Khan, Cruz, Silas, Overton"

Shepard shook their hands one by one, "Pleasure to meet you, I can tell by the smug look on his face, he's been bragging. I'll let you hang with your buddies for a while, I see Jack on the dance-floor", Shepard kissed Vega before walking away, all eyes on her ass as she went.

Vega smiled, "See, That's my wife"

"We hate you Vega. Seriously, how did it happen?"

"I was her bodyguard while she was incarcerated. It just went on from there"

"She's seriously hot"

"She's also a great soldier, She's my N7 trainer"

"Some guys have all the luck"

* * *

 

The shuttle crash landed on 2181 Despoina, "Well that was fun", Shepard said sarcastically, "Everyone OK?"

"Yeah, maybe a few bruises", Tali groaned.

"I'm fine Lola"

"Lets look around. Some of these ships look ancient"

"Lola, look, more artefacts", Vega pointing to a collection of them.

"Explains a lot, that pulse is a defence mechanism"

Tali drew Heparins attention to bodies "Shepard these bodies have been here for a century, maybe more"

"Lola, Reaper, must have been right behind us", Vega shouted.

"Shit, protect the shuttle"

Husks, Marauders, Cannibals and Brutes dropped down from the reaper, "What happened to almost there, Cortez?"

"Sorry Commander, minor setback"

More enemies appeared, "Cortez, get airborne"

"Aye Aye Commander"

Shepard watched Cortez take off, "Give us some cover fire"

"Another pulse hit me Commander, going down"

"Shit, get to Cortez"

The trio fought through the enemies, "We're clear Lola"

"Cortez status"

"Shuttle's mess, pulse scrambled the controls, we aren't going anywhere"

"What about the Normandy?" Tali asked.

"Pulse would hit the Normandy, wont be a pretty landing either"

Shepard sighed as Vega eliminated newly dropped enemies, "We need to get down there"

"We could use the diving mech"

"Is it safe?", Shepard was less than enthusiastic.

"Lola, you have got to kidding, you wanna go down in that thing"

"We aren't going anywhere if I don't"

After getting the triton out and despatching a few more enemies, Cortez prepared the mech, "That's as ready as I can make it Commander"

Shepard jumped in the mech, Vega approaching her, "Lola, I.."

"I know, love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

 

Shepard felt dizzy, like her head was gonna explode, she need to get to the surface, she need Vega's warm arms again. Getting the surface, Shepard fell out of the mech, right in the path of two brutes. Both headed towards, then one brute turned against the other. Vega run towards his wife, throwing her over his shoulder, running back towards the shuttle.

"she's freezing", Vega tried to rouse his wife, wanting to cry with relief when she coughed, "Lola, you OK?"

"Yeah, my head feels like its gonna explode"

Vega pulled her towards him, cupping her face in his hands, "don't ever do that to me again"

Shepard got in the shower as soon as they returned. Vega was still a little mad at her, she couldn't blame him though, she'd be mad too if the roles were reversed. Still, she wanted to touch him, his embrace around her, "James, come in here"

Vega entered the bathroom, "What's up?"

"Cuddle me", Shepard pleaded with him.

Vega wrapped his arms around, washing her gently, "I'm sorry James"

"What for?"

"For scaring you. For not taking you on some missions because I'm scared you'll get hurt"

Vega didn't reply, he just continued to wash her back, "James, take me to bed"

Vega turned the water off, wrapping the towel around her, he carried her to bed. He lay with her, gently kissing her lips, they lost themselves in loving kisses. Vega felt Shepard drifting off to sleep, he settle her on his chest, holding her tight to him. She was vulnerable, in need of his love, she just need him there with her, That's the only place he wanted to be. He pressed a kiss into her hair, she sighed happily, snuggling herself tighter to him, muttering, _love you_ , Vega smiled.

* * *

 

Vega stood at his workbench in the bay waiting for Shepard to leave the shuttle. She took the defeat on Thessia badly, she hated losing, she hated letting someone she loved down ever more, although Liara would never blame her.

Vega heard a sob come from the shuttle, he couldn't stand back any more, she needed him whether she knew it or not. He opened the shuttle door, Shepard reached out for him, he went to her instantly, holding her as her sobs became louder. Vega pulled Shepard onto his lap, pulling off her armour.

Shepard's sobs subsided, "James, I need you to fuck me, I need angry sex"

Vega without pause, threw Shepard to the floor, ripping her under suit open, "Suck my cock,  _perra"_

Shepard did as he asked, she felt his hands in her hair, directing her thrusts on his cock.

"On your knees,  _perra_ ", Vega demanded.

Shepard got on her knees, gasping instantly as he forcefully entered her. Vega pulled her backwards against his chest, forearm squeezing slightly against her throat. He was relentless in his thrusts, fucking all the anger and frustration out of her.

Shepard's body erupted with shudders, feeling light headed, her orgasm hitting her hard. She felt Vega spill into her, immediately he was back to adoring husband mode, kissing her shoulder.

They stayed in the shuttle for a while, holding each other. They lay in comfortable silence, words not needed to be said, just love between them.


	7. Family day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is about Citadel DLC, I tweaked it a little.

The Normandy docked on the Citadel, the crew needed some and the Normandy has some refits to be completed.

Shepard needed time away after the mission to Horizon, she started having nightmares about being turned into a husk. She and Vega talked it through one night, he was struggling with what he saw too. He couldn't understand why Cerberus, was willingly turning innocent people into husks.

"Lola, Joker wants to meet us for dinner", Vega called out.

Shepard came down the stairs, "Lets go, saves us come cooking"

Vega and Shepard join Joker in the restaurant, "Hey, its Mr and Mrs Vega. This place is pretty cool eh?"

"Yeah, it would be better if Al-Jilani wasn't lingering around", Shepard turned to look at the woman who was taking pictures of them.

"Don't you know Commander, you and Vega are the hottest couple in the galaxy right now"

Vega sighed, taking a sip of beer, "Lola, and there's us thinking there's a war going on"

"So Shepard, you're email said it was important"

Shepard looked at Joker confused, "You emailed me"

"No I didn't-" Joker was interrupted by a woman bouncing up to their table.

"Commander Vega, sorry to interrupt, but this is urgent"

"And you are?"

"Staff Analyst Maya Brooks...Alliance Intelligence. People are trying to kill you"

Vega snorted, "Err, we already know that"

Brooks sighed, "They are hacking your accounts, comm channels, records, targeting you specifically"

Shepard was about to replied when a gun fired, "Lola, down", Vega pulled his wife down to the floor.

_Find me Shepard_

_Got one sir_

"Oh shit, Joker go get the crew, me and James are going after Brooks"

Joker got up and limped away, a Merc raised his gun towards Joker. Vega pulled the Merc over the table. Shepard took his weapon, looking at Vega who pulled out his own, "Why are you carrying that?"

"Protection, I married Commander Shepard, you never know when you need a weapon. Man's gotta protect his wife"

"Awwwww, I knew there was a reason why I love you"

Vega and Shepard found Brooks, suddenly Vega and Shepard were on the floor being shot at, "Ermm Lola, where going through the fish tank, aren't we?"

"Looks like it", Shepard grabbed his hand as the tank gave way.

* * *

Vega landed first, Shepard landing on top of him. Vega groaned, "Sorry  _querido_ ", Shepard kissed him.

"Its OK Lola, just my job as your  _marido_ "

"I'm gonna have to make that up to you later aren't I?"

"Oh yeah" Vega smirked at his wife.

"Lets get over to the sky car lot"

Shepard and Vega fought their way through to the lot, "I think I have a fish in stuck in my bra"

"Shall I take it out?", Vega reached down her top, he struggled to hide his smirk, even catching a nipple.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at him, " _Pervertido_ "

Vega pulled the now dead fish out, " _Lo siento_ little dude, but that was a good way to go"

Shepard narrowed her eyes again, "Your a pervert"

"What, I'd be happy dying, if it was in between your tits"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "For the first time in our marriage, I just realised, I married a younger man"

"Really? I get a lot of pleasure knowing I married a hot older woman"

"We need to get the gate open, look around for a control panel"

Shepard headed to a door, confused as it suddenly locked as she got near it, "Stand back", raising her gun towards the window.

Vega stopped her, "Wait", he knocked on the glass window, "Can you open the gate please?"

They watched the gate open, "Thanks", Vega walked off giving his wife a triumphant smile.

"Well I could have done that", Shepard followed Vega to the landing pad, "Look, C Sec shuttle"

The shuttle opened, Vega dived towards Shepard, protecting her from gunfire. They heard a roar from above them, looking up, they saw Wrex jumping through a window landing on the shuttle. Wrex made short work of the troops.

"Wrex, what are you doing here?"

"Causing trouble for the council, Is this the husband?", Wrex studied Vega.

"Yeah, Lieutenant James Vega"

"Big for a Human"

"In more ways than one", Shepard looked at Vega, he still blushed at her sexy voice.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Joker arrived with the rest of the crew, "You used me as bait?"

Shepard shrugged, "It worked didn't it? At least you didn't fall through a fish tank"

"You had Vega with you, musta been like a honeymoon for you"

"Falling through a fish tank and ending up with a dead fish in my bra was not my idea of fun, Vega made it bearable"

Vega's smirked returned at the memory, "I had to remove the fish"

Cortez laughed, "I bet you loved that Vega"

"If we never fucked in Purgatory bathroom, I would've been surprised at your obvious love of public groping,  _querido_ ", Shepard wrapped her arms around Vega.

Vega sniggered, "Did you ever tell Joker, he and Alenko nearly caught us"

"Wait, what?", Joker turned to them immediately.

"Its true Joker, we heard you talking to Kaidan"

"I feel dirty"

* * *

After the casino, Shepard was desperate to get Vega upstairs. He looked criminal in a suit, and she needed to remove it from him.

"I need to change, Vega upstairs", Shepard waited in the bedroom for Vega to arrive.

Vega entered the bedroom, "What's up Lo-", Shepard pinned Vega against the wall, crushing his lips with her own.

"Dammit James, no one should look as hot in as suit as you do right now", Shepard said breathlessly, she needed him inside her.

"We can have sex with people downstairs?"

Shepard nodded, " _Bueno_ , I've been wanting to fuck you all night, I need to be inside you", Vega pulled off Shepard's underwear, discarding it anywhere, he freed his erection, picking her up, he pushed her back against the wall. He thrust upwards into her, they both cried out in desperate relief.

After a few frantic minutes, they both found release, "James, I love the orgasms you give me"

"I love the fact, you picked me to give them to you"

Shepard and Vega changed in comfortable silence, "Lola, have I told you, your ass looks hot in those jeans?"

"Nope, but I suspected, that's why I wear them so much, give my gorgeous husband a treat", Shepard smiled, walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

"A clone, I have a fucking clone", Shepard shouted, firing on the Merc squad.

"Lola, she's not hot like you", Vega shouted back.

"Thanks baby"

"Get a room" Wrex chuckled over the radio.

"There's time for that later", Garrus hit a Merc right between the eyes.

"Can we join the party, Commander?"

"Kaidan? You need a team if you wanna play"

"I got one, including Bailey"

"Hey Girl Scout, I got the cheerleader, Samara, Kasumi and Jacob up here too", Jack threw a Merc into a wall.

"Awwwwww, Commander, the whole family is here to kick ass", Garrus picked off more Merc's with his sniper rifle, "Its kind of beautiful isn't it"

"I love you guys, now lets go kill this bitch"

The group continued fighting through the archives, picking off more Merc troops on the way.

_Shit, they have a Krogan, why don't we have a Krogan._

"Because I don't ally myself with a punch of wimps" Wrex roared.

_Kill Shepard quickly before she kills you._

"Stay away from my wife, Mother fuckers"

"This is unfair, we have a Krogan and an angry husband", Tali taunted.

_Someone stop these guys, starting to think we picked the wrong Shepard._

"Fuck yeah you did, no one fucks people up like the Girl Scout does"

"Attention low-life Mercs, say " Pretty please" and we'll accept your surrender"

"Although we cant guarantee it", Kaidan chuckled.

"The Prothean makes no such promises"

_I got eyes on Shepard._

"As long as its not your hands", Vega ducked into cover with Shepard.

"I could so have you right now"

"Same, but lets not show the others our tricks"

"You two make me wanna vomit"

"Shut up Wrex"

_Razor Squad has arrived._

"Looks like they getting serious now", Cortez stated.

Shepard, Vega and Wrex ran towards an injured Brooks, a forcefield erected around them. The clone appeared with Brooks at her side.

"Ugh bitch, I'm gonna kill you"

"No you wont, your crew is trapped and you will be too, but as an act of mercy, I'm trapping you with your husband"

"Lola, let me kill this bitch"

"Awwww, the dutiful husband, at least he's human"

"Bitch, I'll be seeing you again and when I do, your death wont be a pretty one", Shepard saw fear flash in the clones eyes before the vault sealed shut.

"Vega baby, be honest, do I really sound like that?"

"Errrrr yeah, a bit"

"Really?"

"Lola, get us out of here"

"Oh right, glyph unlock this thing and go find the others"

* * *

Shepard, Vega and Wrex headed to the docks, "Lola, they're getting ready to take off"

"What, when we wanna take off, they make us endure half an hour of pre-flight checks"

"Clone must have used the spectre status to gain immediate departure"

"How comes nobody told me I could do that?"

"Traynor?"

"What's going on? You were just on the ship, you fired me"

"Yeah, that weren't me, that was my clone"

"And she's a bitch"

"Not helpful Vega"

The trio got into the CIC, immediately drawn into a fire fight, "Joker, will not be happy"

Shepard approached a container, "What the fuck, bitch messed with my hamster, that is not OK", Shepard riffled through the container, "Bitch binned our wedding picture"

"Lets go kill this bitch. She better not have messed with my weights"

"Sit tight little guy, remember, go for eyes"

They stepped into the lift, "So when you two gonna start popping out kids?, Wrex asked.

"When there's not a war going on. Lola cant fight with a bump sticking out"

"Pretty sure they don't make maternity armour, Wrex"

They got to the shuttlebay, it was quiet, Brooks and the clone out of sight,"You messed with my hamster you bitch", Shepard called out.

"Shut up. Why did you pick this little boy for, Kaidan is all man isn't he"

"Leave my husband out of this and show yourself, or are you chicken"

The clone come into view, she was wearing Shepard's N7 armour, "Well that's creepy"

The clone eventually disarmed Shepard. Shepard ran full force into the clone, knocking them both over the safety barrier. They both hung on desperately to the door, Shepard desperately wanted to kick her, but decided against it.

"What's so special about you? What have you got, that I don't?", the clone asked.

Vega pulled Shepard to safety, embracing her, kissing her deeply, Shepard turned to the clone, "You don't have him, nor my crew", Shepard walked to the edge of the hangar door, "Now get the fuck off my ship", Shepard stomped on her hand, watching the clone fall.

"Commander, what shall we do with this one?", Cortez asked.

"Kill her or just maim her", Shepard walked away.

Brooks hacked her cuffs making a play for a gun, Vega shot her in the head, "Not my wife, you annoying  _cabrón_ "

"Who's gonna clean that up?", Joker looked at Shepard, making it clear he wasn't gonna do it.

* * *

Shepard and Vega got into bed, exhausted after the party, "We are gonna have some serious hangovers tomorrow", Vega got no reply from Shepard, "Lola, What's up?"

"I wonder how many clones, Cerberus actually made"

"Lola, try not think about it"

"You know what the worst thing about it was?"

"The hamster?"

Shepard laughed, "No, when she insulted you and threw away our wedding picture"

"Its back where it belongs"

"I know, its just a reminder of the greatest day of my life"

Vega snuggled up to her, "I still wonder sometimes why you picked me"

"It wasn't intentional. I was insanely attracted to you from the start, you flirted, but you made it seem like it was game for you, it actually hurt. Our first night together, we were so angry with each other, you gave me what I needed, the opportunity to not be Commander Shepard, everyone else expects me to keep up that facade, but you, you challenged me, allowed me to drop it, and just be the woman. When Micah kidnapped you, I realised I loved you, we had laughs together, you were there when I need someone to just hold me"

Vega smiled, "I never knew that's how deeply you felt about me. I've always been in awe of you, so strong and fierce, then a saw Nikita Shepard, the tender, loving Shepard. When you risked your life to save me, I knew then I loved you. I'm terrified of losing you"

"You wont, I wont let the Reapers part us", Shepard reached under the bed, pulling out a cuddly version of the Normandy, "I got it for our first baby, a sign that there will be life after the Reapers"

"First baby?"

"Yeah, I want at least three"


	8. Finishing what we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battle, made me sad to write.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and for reading.

Shepard played the first entry of project Lazarus,  _clinically brain dead_ , "I didn't know it was that bad", Shepard's voice cracked under the weight of the knowledge.

"Are you OK Lola?

"I'm still me. Maybe they just fixed me. Maybe I'm a high-tech VI that thinks its Commander Shepard"

Vega turned Shepard to look at him, "Lola, I know your real. You still wear the same perfume and your hair smells like cherries still. Joker said he always knew when you were around because of the smell of cherries, he said that never changed. Do you think Cerberus could have made you that perfect, if you were a VI?"

Shepard smiled leaning into him as she played the next entry, "They played me, I knew not to trust them, I did what I had too"

"I know Lola, you did what was right"

Shepard played the last entry, "Bastard, he used them to hide behind, why didn't I see it?"

"Lola, you saw it, you had no other choice but to play along. But he got you wrong, thought he could control you, but he couldn't", Vega kissed his wife's forehead, wiping her tears away.

They found Illusive man's office, "EDI, find the VI"

"Shepard", Shepard spun around to see Illusive man.

"You betrayed humanity"

"No Shepard, I saved them"

"No, your gonna kill Humanity, but you don't care, this isn't about Humanity, this is about proving your worth. YOUR WORTHLESS. You've done unspeakable things in the of Humanity, your the reason Humanity had such an awful reputation. When I see you in person and I  _will_ find you, I will kill you with my bear hands", Shepard broke the connection, cutting Illusive man off.

"Play the VI", they spoke to the VI, "EDI, get me Hack-", a shot flew pass Shepard's ear, shattering a floor panel, "You"

"It ends now, Commander", Kai Leng moved expertly around the room, dodging Shepard's gunfire, "Your slow Commander"

"I'm only slow because I'm not running. You ran like a bitch, on Citadel, Thessia. Ran back to him, does he make you beg for it?. Anderson said you were a little pissy bitch, whining about something"

"Shut up"

"Even that little message after Thessia, it sounded like it was written by a 5 year old. You will always be someone else's little pansy bitch. Reapers wont be as gentle on you", Shepard watched Kai Leng fall. She walked away sitting in Illusive man's chair.

Shepard went through the databases, suddenly aware that Kai Leng was approaching. She didn't flinch, she timed it perfectly. With all her strength, she whipped round, connecting her hand with his sword, watching it split into two. She armed herself with her omni blade, thrusting it, full force into his side, "That was for Thane, you son of a bitch", She yanked the blade out, pushing Kai Leng to the floor.

Vega walked towards Shepard, kicking Kai Leng in the process, "Lets finish this"

* * *

Admiral Hackett boarded the Normandy with Admiral Shepard, they were both there officially, but personally, the reason was greater. They were about to send their daughter into battle, both terrified she wouldn't come out alive

They stood in the war room as a family, Hackett shook his son in laws hand, "Are you both ready for this?"

"Time to finish what we started, Dad"

"We better go, you come back, both you", Hannah embraced them both before leaving.

Vega pulled Shepard to him, "This is it"

"For now, Vega just promise me one thing"

"OK"

"Never give up on me"

"I never could", Vega kissed his wife, before holding her tight, he thought it could be the last time he ever did.

Vega and Shepard suited up and headed for the Cockpit, "Time to go home Joker"

"Approaching Sol Relay. We are through in 30 seconds" Joker counted the last five seconds, "We are through Commander"

"Fleet status Joker"

"All fleets reporting in. Ready to engage on your Command"

"This is it, fire on my signal", Shepard waited for the right moment, "Fire"

* * *

Shepard walked around the ruined streets of London, her crew scatter in various streets and buildings around the FOB. She always felt like they knew how much they meant to her, now she felt the need to tell them, now she was scared. She told Joker, Traynor, Adams, Chakwas and the others while she had the chance, now she just need to tell the rest

She went to the tech centre first, calling Miranda, Steve, Jacob, Kasumi, Jack, Grunt and Zaeed.

She found Garrus first, "Hi Garrus"

"Shepard, I guess this is..."

"Just like old times?"

"Yeah, Shepard, it's been an honour being your friend all these years and when your chasing after lots of little Vegas, remember your old pal Garrus"

"Hey, there's no forgetting you, No Shepard without Vakerian remember"

"Kick some ass Shepard"

"I will and with some Vakerian style too"

She found Liara next, "How you holding up Liara"

"I don't know, scared, this is it"

"Yeah, I'm scared Liara"

"I know, but you'll get it done, you always get it done", Liara embraced her friend, "No tears on the battlefield"

Shepard laughed walking away from her friend, finding Javik not far away, "Javik"

"Commander, you are a fierce warrior and a formidable leader"

"So are you Javik, take care of Liara for me"

"I will Commander, you have my word"

Shepard walked up to Wrex who was rallying his troops, "Hard at work Wrex"

"Shepard, you reunited a galaxy, when this is done, I'm gonna make sure the galaxy remembers what you've done for them"

"Thanks Wrex, try not to expand to much,"

Wrex chuckled, "For you, we wont"

Shepard found EDI, James and Tali in the same room as Anderson. She approached Tali first, "I'm glad your here Tali"

"Through been a lot together Shepard, I wouldn't be anywhere else but here. Are you scared?

Shepard looked over at Vega, "Yeah, terrified, today might be the last day I get to look at him"

"It wont be Shepard, you both have so much to fight for"

"So do you Tali"

"All thanks to you Shepard"

"Its been an honour Tali'Zorah vas Normandy"

Shepard walked over to EDI, "EDI, I just want you to know, I'm glad Joker unshackled you"

"Thank you, Commander, it has been an honour, I believe we will win"

"We will win EDI"

Shepard didn't approach Vega straight away, she watched him, committing him to memory. He looked to her and smiled, drawing her towards him, "Hey James"

"Hey Lola, ready to kick these  _pendejos_  back to their hole?

"Oh yeah, I'm glad my husband is here with me"

Vega kissed Shepard, not caring who sees, "I love you Lola"

"I love you too, more than anything. Stick by me when we run to the beam, I need you with me"

"My place is by your side Lola, nothing will change that"

Shepard cupped his face, as he lent his forehead against hers, for a few brief moments, only they existed.

* * *

During the run to the beam, Shepard and Vega got separated, she looked around and couldn't see him. She heard him call her name, running to him, she called for an evac. When the Normandy arrived, Shepard hauled Vega to his feet, helping him to the ship, "Garrus take him"

"No, my place is with you Lola"

"Your hurt"

Vega's heart broke, his Lola was walking into death and he couldn't go with her, "I love you"

"I know, I love you, no matter what happens, always remember that"

Shepard pulled away, she knew it was for the best, but it hurt to walk away from him, "Go now", Shepard watched the Normandy leave.

Shepard ran to the beam, darkness hit her cold, leaving her a broken mess on the rubble of a once great city. Shepard opened her eyes, looking around, her armour broken and useless. She was in pain, but she had to keep going.

She inched painfully towards the beam, a marauder came out of nowhere, firing on her, she shot it, finally reaching the beam.

Shepard landed in a room, full of dead bodies, she struggled to stand, using every bit of fight in her to do it. She moved out of the room towards a chasm. Crossing the bridge, she entered another. Waiting there was the Illusive man, "You bastard", She managed to breathe out"

"You look defeated Shepard"

"You look monstrous, they have you don't they?"

"No, I have them, I can control them"

"You cant control them, they have you, your just another puppet. What if your wrong?"

"I can control them"

"Are you willing to risk Humanity?"

"You wont stop me", Illusive man fired on Shepard, leg and shoulder, the fight in Shepard almost gone. She lay thinking of James,  _no, your not giving up_. Shepard shakily raised her pistol, breathing deeply to steady her nerves. She fired, hitting the Illusive man at the base of his skull. She crawled to the console, opening the arms.

The area around her lifted up, taking her to a strange open cavern with one walkway. That was where she needed to go. Forcing her body to move, she stood up, slowly walking across the walkway,

Suddenly she was surrounded by people, dead people, Thane, Mordin, Ashley, Jenkins, Illusive man, Saren, Nihlus. They all called her a failure, a waste of humanity.

 _No, you will not stop me_. Her legs gave way, taking her to her knees, she placed her hands on the floor, crawling her way to the now visible console. She pulled herself up enough to the console.

"Shepard, it's not firing"

"I...wait"

A Prothean appeared on the console, "You are not a Prothean, yet you understand"

"How...Citadel is Reaper tech"

"We imprinted our VI into the Citadel"

"That's why everyone assumed the Citadel was Prothean"

"Yes, to active the Crucible, you must find the code"

"Where?"

"Think back, you know where it is", the VI disappeared.

Shepard thought hard,  _the beacon_ , Shepard steadied herself on the console, typing in the code. She smiled as the crucible fired.

Hackett's voice came over the comm "You did it Commander"

"Dad, I...the light is bright"

"Just hold on"

"So sleepy...is...everyone listening?"

"Yes"

"Keep...the...peace" Shepard let go, finally sleeping.


	9. Life after the Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life throws up little surprises. Really cute surprises.

Vega walked into the waiting room. It was packed full of people, Humans, Krogans, Turians, Quarians, Salarians, Drell, Asari, Batarian and Hanar, even the all waited with a purpose. Shepard had been found in bad shape on the citadel. She was holding on to life, her sheer stubbornness keeping her alive.

Vega sat down, Tali and Liara, immediately putting their arms around him, he hated this, knowing his wife was in surgery and he couldnt be with her. His only comfort was knowing Dr Chakwas and Dr Michel were in with her.

Vega knew that everyone was thinking about the last words she had said. Vega looked up, Salarians, Krogans and Turians were engaged in a heated debate. Vega saw red, his lovely, brave Lola was fighting for her life and they were there fighting, he stood up storming over to them, "Will you just shut the fuck up, you selfish  _pendejos_. My wife is in surgery right now, because she saved your ungrateful asses. Do you even remember what she said? Keep the peace. Can you please just do this one little thing for her" Vega went and sat back down.

"He's right, its time you ended this feud" Tevos looked at them disgusted.

"I think its time we set old feuds to bed, she reunited us, its time we gave back to her", Primarch Victus gave a respectful nod to Vega.

"We won", Tali said, still with a tone of disbelief.

Garrus took Tali's hand, "We all knew she would do it"

"She was terrified of failing, letting everybody down" Vega pressed his head in his hands.

Liara rested her head on his shoulder, "She did more than anyone ever expected her too"

"So how do we reward her?" Wrex asked.

Chakwas entered the room holding a small bundle, tears streaming down her face, Vega stood up, trying to read the Doctor's emotions.

* * *

The doctors worked on Shepard's bullet wounds and burns. Luckily the burns were minor, the bullet wounds proved to be more challenging.

Dr Chakwas performed a body scan, monitoring her vital signs. Something caught her attention, "Stop, she's pregnant, heart rate is low, get the baby out now"

The surgeons opened up her abdomen, delivering the baby, handing the tiny human to Dr Chakwas. The tiny thing wailed, causing Chakwas to cry with relief, "Hey little girl, where were you hiding all this time", the little girl continued to wail. Chakwas managed to calm the little girl. She took the girl to the waiting room, tears still flowing. Vega looked her, waiting to know something about his wife.

The tiny girl wailed again, Chakwas handed her to Vega. Vega didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he snuggled the little girl against him, wails becoming quiet.

"We didn't know" Vega looked shocked, he couldnt tear his eyes away from the baby. He sat down between Tali and Liara, they both cried at the sight of her, "What are you gonna call her", Liara gently asked.

"Milagro, It's Spanish for Miracle"

Miranda and Kasumi moved closer to look at her, Miranda let a tiny hand grip her finger, "Miracle, your mummy performs lots of them"

Joker smiled looking at Millie, "I think she's the best miracle yet"

Vega sat in awe of his tiny daughter, she opened her eyes looking at him, Vega was sure if Millie could smile she would. Vega laid a kiss on his daughter's tiny forehead.

A nurse walked in with things for Millie, laying a mat on the floor, she smiled at Vega before the leaving the room. Vega laid Millie on the mat, unwrapping her blanket, nervously put a diaper and clothes on her. She kicked her tiny legs, waving her arms around. She had everyone in the room mesmerised.

* * *

When Shepard came out of surgery, they allowed Vega and Millie to stay in the room with her. When Vega settled Millie on top of Shepard's chest, Millie immediately fell asleep, he wanted Millie to know her mum, get used to her smell, he hoped Lola could hear Millie, he hoped she would fight harder.

Anderson, Hackett and Hannah arrived, "Hey Admirals", Vega said sleepily.

The admirals said Hi to Vega before go to Millie's crib. Hannah cried, "Our first grandchild"

Hackett wrapped his arm around her as they admired Millie "She looks like her mother already" Anderson commented.

Millie looked up at the Admirals, she kicked furiously, making an annoyed noise, "I think someone is hungry", Hannah picked up her granddaughter, taking the bottle Vega sleepily handed her, "Get some sleep sweetheart, we can stay for a while", Vega smiled at his mother in law, closing his eyes for some much needed sleep.

Vega woke up a couple of hours later, "The Admirals have taken Millie for a walk, so you could sleep", a nurse informed him.

Vega sat next to Shepard, taken her hand, "Hey Lola, people must really love you, Millie has more stuff than she'll ever use. She got a book of Asari fairy tales from Councillor Tevos, a beautiful blanket that has words of wisdom on it from the Drell and Hanar, Admiral Xen sent her traditional Quarian chimes, shaped into every species' home planet. Everyone wants a glimpse of her, everyone wants to hear your awake and yelling again. Wake up soon Lola, I just need to see you look at me"

Hannah returned with Millie, settling her in her crib, "She'll wake up, my girl has never been one for giving up"

"She made me promise to never give up on her"

"I know you wont, you love her too much"

"She's earned her rest, she's worked so hard. I wonder if she would have, if we knew about Millie"

"She wouldn't have, she would've have done what she had too to protect her"

"How do you think she'll react?"

"She'll cry, feel guilty for unwillingly endangering her and then she'll be in awe of her. Did she tell you about her conception and birth?"

"No, she didn't"

"Me and Steven were stationed on the same ship, fresh out of training. We fell in love almost instantly, its like was just gravitated towards each other, it was gonna happen no matter what. Then I fell pregnant, we were both only 20, we discussed termination briefly, ultimately we realised we couldn't do that, so we decided adoption would be best"

"And then she was born?"

Hannah smiled, "Yeah, she had us wrapped around her chubby little fingers instantly, Steven fell in love with her completely, I knew then, no way could I let this little girl go, I just loved her too much. So we did our best to give her a good childhood, she stayed with me mostly or with her grandparents,we saw Steven every couple of months, it was hard, but we made it work. No one knew about us, and we thought it was best to keep it that way. She always understood too, she would write to him and no matter what, he always replied"

"For what its worth, she said she had a great childhood, she loves you both very much"

Hannah held her son in laws hand, "Thank you, it means a lot to know that"

"We plan to retire, they owe Lola a peaceful life"

"Yes they do, I'm gonna make sure she gets it"

* * *

Shepard opened her eyes, looking around, she knew she was in hospital, she turn the left, she saw Vega sleeping on the next bed. She smiled, he looked OK, worried, but OK. She turned to her right, looking a the small cot, she sat up as much as she could, peering inside, a tiny face turned to look at her.

Millie kicked her legs and cooed at her mummy. Shepard cried,  _how did I not know_ , "James", she rasped but she couldn't speak properly with the tube in her mouth. She pressed the call button and Dr Chakwas walked in.

"Welcome back Commander, James can explain it for you", She whispered, quietly removing the tubes and wires. Satisfied Shepard was making a good recovery, she left, kissing Millie's tiny hand as she went.

"James", Shepard called a little louder this time.

Vega woke up, in a split second he was by her side, "Hi Lola, been waiting for you to wake up"

Shepard looked to Millie, "She's ours?"

"Oh yeah, she's ours", Vega picked Millie up, "Look Millie, mama is awake now", Vega settled Millie in Shepard's arms.

Shepard burst into tears, pulling the tiny girl up to kiss her. Vega took a picture, wanting to remember this moment forever. "You named her?"

"Yeah, Milagro, Millie for short. It means miracle, since you make a habit of making them happen, it seemed to fit"

"Reapers are dead?"

"Yeah, the galaxy is rebuilding, calm has washed over the galaxy, everyone is waiting for you"

"To do what?"

"So they can thank you. Everyone has been sending presents and messages. Millie is the first baby born after the Reapers defeat"

"Turn on the news"

Vega turned the telly on, a news report came on instantly.

_Day 16 of the vigil. Doctors report that Shepard is making progress and they are hopeful she will wake soon. Today, we are on Thessia as the Asari prepare to say goodbye to the fallen, Councillor Tevos has this to say:_

" _Today, we say goodbye, to the brave Asari who laid their lives on the line to protect our planet. They will always be honoured and remembered. But we will never forgot Commander Shepard, she fought here, like Thessia was her own planet. I admit, I was wrong, I'm glad she never gave up on us. I heard that she promised some troops, there will be life after the Reapers. She delivered the first._

_That was Councillor Tevos emotional speech. Tomorrow we head to Rannoch, a home world Shepard helped regain. We will update you on Commander Shepard as soon as we have news._

"I've been in a coma for 16 days?"

"Yeah, everyone has been waiting for the news"

"Is Emily Wong outside?"

"I think so"

"Tell her to come in tomorrow morning but dona tell her why. Gonna give her that exclusive"

* * *

Kal'Reegar walked through the makeshift village to find the Admirals, "Admiral Zorah there's a news report of Shepard coming through"

Tali turned on the screen, struggling to hold back the tears, as a very awake Shepard appeared on screen with a cooing Millie in her arms. The Normandy crew ran in, Liara let her tears go, hugging Tali.

Joker wiped his eyes, "See, told you she was too stubborn to die"

_This is Emily reporting for FFC News and Alliance News Network. I'm in Huerta Memorial hospital with an exclusive and good news._

" _Commander Shepard, thank you for allowing me this exclusive. What does the future hold for you and Lieutenant Vega now"_

" _Retirement, I think I'm done now, ready to be Mrs Vega the mother"_

" _Do you have any plans before then?"_

" _Yes, we are gonna tour the galaxy. I want her to see the beauty the galaxy holds. Would like to explore Rannoch. I have to say goodbye to a friend on Kahje"_

" _Everyone is desperate to know this little girls name"_

" _We named her Milagro Victoria, it translates as Miracle Victory"_

" _How do you feel knowing you won a war while pregnant?"_

" _I wouldn't have done half the things I did if I had known. You know Emily, most things I've done out of duty and a sense of morality, doing what was right. I know people doubted my intentions, tarnished my name, called me a traitor. I only ever did what I had to, what I knew was best, I hope people understand that know. Now, I look at Millie, everything I have done, I'm glad I did, stopping Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers, Cerberus. Curing the genophage, bringing peace between the Quarians and Geth. I gave people second chances, now I have mine. Its time for everyone, no matter the species to sit back and enjoy this life together. We proved together, we are strong"_

_Shepard held Millie up to the camera, "This is why we fought and this is why we should stay united. For the new generations to grow and flourish together._

The news report finished, tears flowed freely, all the species in the room looked at each other, "How does she do it?" Joker asked.

"Do what?" Tali wiped away her tears.

"Know what's best for everyone, before we do"

"Because she's Shepard", Garrus replied simply.

* * *

The Vega family settled in for the night. Today was a special today for Shepard and Vega, it was their first wedding anniversary. They declined all offers of a night out, deciding to stay in together. They had received a gift of dinner from Shepard's parents and a video of moments on the Normandy from Joker.

Millie found the whole thing hysterically funny, Vega had to record her laughing. Shepard was laughing in the background, "Don't you just love this little girl", Shepard said squeezing their giggling daughter.

"I do, I'm gonna send this to the family, you know they demanded pictures.

"Millie, who's that there?"Shepard pointed at the screen.

"Dadadadadadadada", Millie kicked her legs excitedly.

"Millie say, Normandy"

"No", Millie gave Vega a Lola look.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter"

"Is that a bad thing Vega?"

"Nope, we should make another daughter"

"You just wanna be surrounded by beautiful women"

"I do, I already got two"

"I love you James"

"I love you Lola", Vega kissed his wife, snuggling up to her. Millie fell asleep happily nestled in between her parents.


	10. Five years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short glimpse of a happy future.

Vega stood in the kitchen of their house, located in the English countryside. He cooked dinner, listening to giggles and roaring laughter. He glanced out of the window, laughing at the four brunette children bouncing on Shepard.

His girls Milagro, Alejandra and Ashley crawled around after the newly mobile Thane. It had been James who suggested calling their son Thane, he meant something to Shepard, so Thane it was always going to be. Alejandra was named after his mother. Ashley named after a friend of Shepard's, a friend she had to pick to die.

Vega called them in for dinner, sitting Thane in his high chair. Vega smiled at this wife, who in return smiled back.

Five years ago the Reapers were defeated, Vega's life had been amazing ever since. He had his Lola, four gorgeous children, maybe they might have a fifth. Shepard loved motherhood, she was always playing with the children.

Later, they got the children to bed, Shepard joining Vega in bed, "Hey there Mr Vega"

"Hey Mrs Vega", Vega pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Oooohh, you planning on making baby number five tonight?"

"Damn right, we did say five"

"You just like seeing me pregnant"

"I do, I like doing things to make you pregnant too"

"I do believe, to get me pregnant, you need to be inside me and cum"

"Mrs Vega, you are a terrible tease"

"I know, but you love it Mr Vega"

"I cant resist it, thats why we had 4 children in 5 years"

"Well, you better make a boy, we got you outnumbered"

Vega and Shepard laid in the afterglow of sex, happy and satisfied, hoping they would soon have their fifth baby.

"Life doesnt get any better does it James?"

"No, it doesnt, I got more than I ever could have hoped for"

"Me and 4 kids"

"Yeah, you made my life perfect"

"You are perfect"

"Only because I have you"


End file.
